Where innocence ends
by Mac171100
Summary: I didn't choose this job. I didn't choose to come back from the dead. I didn't choose to guard innocence at the price of my own. I guard the war victims, the child hiding under the sheets, the orphans. The victims of lust as well. I protect them all, wiping their memories clean of the pain so well that even the Tooth Faerie can't bring them back. My name is Gyae. (This is North/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**The title is sappy and stupid and may change. I suck at titling things. **_

* * *

_Warning, this is an extreme T fic. It's not M, but it's definitely not K/k+._

* * *

I didn't choose this job. I didn't choose to come back from the dead. I didn't choose to guard innocence at the price of my own. I guard the war victims, the child hiding under the sheets, the orphans. The victims of lust as well. I protect them all, wiping their memories clean of the pain so well that even the Tooth Faerie can't bring them back. My name is Gyae. And I'm tired.

* * *

"Gyae!" Someone called. I looked up from bandaging my ankle. I wrapped it once more before sticking my foot into a sock, then my combat boot. I stood, careful not to put too much weight on my injured foot.

"Who's there?!" I called.

"Gyae?" The voice repeated. A multicolored figure rounded the corner and they sighed. "Gyae."

"Uh... Wait, Toothiana?" I said, lowering my dagger. I tucked my dagger away as Tooth hovered closer, trying not to ram face first into the wreckage everywhere.

"Gyae, where've you been?!" Tooth exclaimed, enveloping me in a hug. I winced and patted her back.

"Doing my job." I replied in a hiss.

"Oh, sorry." Tooth said, pulling back. "Why haven't you come to any of the meetings? Where are we? How've you been?"

"Whoa, one at a time, Toothy. I just went through another war." I said, rubbing my neck to hopefully relax the pain.

"Right, right, sorry. How are you?"

"Sore and tired. You?"

"Busy busy busy. Where are we?"

"Like I said, the remains of a war zone." I said, knocking on the nearest piece of shrapnel that jutted into the sky. It groaned before toppling over. I cringed at the noise before shrugging.

"Okay, well why haven't you been to the meetings?" Tooth asked.

"Multiple reasons. A) my job's getting really hard considering that the internet has gone wrong, B) there are battles all over the globe, C) I haven't seen the Aurora Signal with all the light pollution, D)... well, you get the point." I said.

"Well, we need you at the Pole." I froze.

"The... the Pole?" I repeated, heart going a mile a minute. The pole meant seeing Nick. Tooth nodded oblivious to my discomfort. "W-why?"

"MiM chose another Guardian but we don't know how to get him to come." Tooth said. I smirked, panic momentarily forgotten.

"Leave it to me, Toothy. Who's the lucky spirit?"

"Jack Frost." Tooth said. I raised my eyebrows with a short laugh.

"Slushbutt's a Guardian?" I said. I snickered. "Oh boy, what's Moony thinking up now."

"You know Jack?" Tooth asked. I nodded.

"Oh yeah. We've met a couple-a-times. The Wind has his favorites and has fun throwing them into each other... literally." I said, giving a passing cloud a pointed look.

"Perfect. Come on, we need to go." Tooth said. I went to walk after her but froze, a sickening feeling growing in my stomach. Tooth turned back, realizing that I had stopped following.

"...Gyae?" She said. I gave her a pleading look.

"They need me, Tooth. I'll turned my job over to my assistant right after, okay? This one... they need me. See ya at the Pole." I said. I got a running head start and leapt, the wind grabbing my waist and lifting me to the sky. I gasped as Tooth flew next to me.

"What are you doing?!" I called over the wind.

"Watching you do your job!"

* * *

"Tooth, you have to stay out here." I said, walking with speed towards the rundown house. We had landed in New York City, in Brooklyn. I remembered walking down these streets when I was alive, when I visited my cousins. Tooth shook her head.

"I want to know why your job's been keeping you away." Tooth said. I snarled and slammed open the door.

"Fine, but stay outta the way!" I yelled. I kicked the door closed after Tooth.

"Gyae, hurry! I can't do anything!" My assistant called. I sprinted down the hall and slammed the door open with a strong and swift kick. A man had his young son pinned and was kissing him forcefully. Paige stood nearby, helplessly trying to pull the man off. I stormed over and shooed Paige to the side.

"Keep Tooth outta the room." I ordered. I delivered a kick to the grown man's side and he was forced to release the boy's mouth. I grabbed the man's collar and ripped him off the child, throwing him into the far wall.

"Paige, help the-oof!" I grunted as the man punched me in the stomach. I smirked, rightening.

"Ah, so _now_ you see me." I remarked. I ducked under his fist and uppercutted his jaw, causing him to stumble back. He reeked of alcohol. I growled and brought my knee up, but he caught the limb and pushed me over. I yelped, realizing what he was trying to do. I heard movement at the door and looked to see Paige holding Tooth back.

"Stay back!" I warned. Paige pulled Tooth from the doorway and moved her towards the living room. I returned my attention to the man and tried to punch him, but he caught my fist. He pinned it above my head, holding the other down as well. He bent as if to kiss me, and I slammed my forehead against his. He grunted and used his free hand to rub the bruising mark. He frowned.

"Kid, run!" I yelled as the man pulled out a knife. The child bolted from the room and closed the door after him. Knowing he was safe, I shifted into my not-so-pleasant persona. All spirits had them. Tooth looked like a velociraptor, Bunny had six arms and fangs, North went bat-shit-mother-russia, and Sandy made the dust bowl look like a dust bunny. Me?

The man scrambled back, cowering in fear as I stood. I cracked my knuckles, the sound like thunder. I stepped forward and the room shook. The man screamed as I grabbed him by the collar.

"_Sleep_." I said, my voice like a thousand demons. I then punched him in the face and he collapsed. I shifted back with a shiver.

When I went demonic, I was transformed into a silvery mist. I would drift into the attacker and spread over them like a blanket. I would release every memory into their mind that I had locked away within me, even if the memory wasn't their own. The process was tiring, but effective.

"Paige?" I called, stumbling to the door. She was there in a flash, opening the door and supporting me so I wouldn't face plant to the filthy carpet.

"You did it, didn't you." She asked rhetorically. I nodded. She swore.

"Gyae, I thought I told you-"

"What'd you do?" Tooth asked.

"She used her demonic persona." Paige explained. Tooth gasped.

"No wonder you're always so tired..." She said.

"Shit, Gyae, you're bleeding." Paige said. I lifted my hand to my cheek and winced.

"Ow." I stated. I stood up straight and brushed off my tights. I grabbed the edge of my dress and tore off a piece with ease. I placed it to my face and brushed Paige off.

"Well, Paige, you're in charge. The Guard's need me at the Pole." I said. I looked over to the child cowering behind the couch and absentmindedly handed Paige my rag. I approached the child with caution. I knelt a foot from where he hid and extended a hand. He crept out from behind the couch and placed his small hand in mine. I placed my free hand over his eyes and shut my own, bowing my head. Tears came to my eyes as I took his memory as my own, as well as any others I hadn't been able to prevent. I gathered the child in my arms as he fell asleep. I stood and walked him to his room, placing him on his bed and tucking him in. I smoothed his hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead. I then returned to the living room and looked to Tooth.

"You might... want to... call...Nick..." I slurred before the ground rushed to meet me as my vision went black.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? Why is Gyae so nervous to see Nick? Find out next chapter! Any sort of review is welcomed and is definitely appreciated._**

**_Oh yeah, the disclaimer:_**

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the fabulous characters, except for Gyae and Paige._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is Toothiana's POV!**_

* * *

"Wait, what'd she say?" Paige asked.

"Basically, 'get North'." I explained. Paige looked confused.

"Why North?" Paige asked.

"I... it's really not my place to explain why I think so, but it may be so that he can pick us up in the sleigh." I said. We stared at her prone body for a while longer.

"Should we move her to the couch?" Paige asked.

"Probably..." I said. I grabbed her right arm, Paige grabbed her left, and together we dumped her onto the couch.

"She's lighter than I expected." Paige remarked. I shrugged, lost in thought.

"Uh, Toothiana, you okay?" Paige asked. I snapped out of my stupor and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks."

"You're lying." Paige said, crossing her arms. I blinked at her in surprise. She smirked. "Gyae taught to how to tell when someone's lying."

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"I'm worried. About North and Gyae seeing each other again." I admitted. Paige gave me a curious look.

"How come? What happened last time?" She asked. I sighed and sat. Paige sat across from me. I began to explain.

* * *

"Wait, so lemme get this straight. She, "Paige gestured to the couch where Gyae laid unconscious. "And North," she dropped her hand. "Had a fling."

"Not exactly a fl-"

"We almost married." Gyae said. We gasped and looked over to where said immortal was sitting up and looking at us curiously.

"Ah! Gyae! How long were you awake?!" Paige exclaimed.

"A few sentences." She said, rubbing her forehead. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You passed out. On your face." Paige summed up. A 'go figure' look crossed Gyae's face before she sat up and looked at us. After a moment, she sighed.

"Go ahead." She said in defeat.

"Why _almost_?" Paige asked.

"Because we _almost_ got married." She retorted.

"But, why didn't you?" I asked. She sighed and sat cross legged, facing us while still perched on the couch. We scooted closer to listen to her story. And she began.

* * *

"It was the day of the wedding. I was thrilled, like any bride would be. I had this feeling that something would go wrong, and it was normal. But I was right. I was walking down the isle when... My stomach felt like it was eating itself the pain was so bad. It was like that feeling you get when you know something's wrong, times 1000. I froze right near North. He asked if I was okay. I lied. We went through the ceremony. But when it came down to the 'I Do's... The pain was unbearable. I... I said 'I can't' and shot off. There was a war. I saved thousands of innocent lives. But I had run away from my own fiancé. I was too ashamed to go back and face him and the others. I loved North... I still do..." Gyae said, unable to continue as she choked back tears. Tears of our own were streaming down mine and Paige's faces.

"That's horrible!" Paige sobbed.

"The only comfort I have is that he knows why I left." She said. I froze, eyes wide. A feeling of dread overwhelmed me.

"Gyae... he doesn't know..." I whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"He doesn't know." I repeated, louder. She covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide and watery.

"He... oh..." She breathed. I placed a hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe seeing him again will be a good thing? So that you can clear things up?" I said. Gyae nodded slowly before standing.

"You're right, Toothy. I need to suck it up and face the music."

"I didn't say that."

"I know, I paraphrased." She said with a smirked. I smiled and Paige calmed to hiccups.

"Well, might as well make myself presentable..." Gyae said, looking at her dirty appearance. I gasped when I noticed something.

"Gyae... is that... are you... that's..."

"My wedding dress." She said, mournfully rubbing the fabric between her finger. "Silk doesn't hold up too well in radioactive zones."

"That's so romantic." Paige said, smiling. She gasped, shooting to her feet.

"Trouble. Good luck, boss. I'll round up the Miniatures." Paige said before sprinting out the door. As she leapt from the stoop, brilliant white wings snapped open from her back and she shot into the sky. I was left gaping at where she once stood. I heard Gyae walking away, probably to shower, and I busied myself with my mini faeries.

* * *

"So, whaddya think?" I heard Gyae asked. I turned to see her standing in the hall, arms outstretched as she spun in a circle. She wore a tight, red, long-sleeved shirt and a multi-shaded red skirt. She had on black tight and wore red sneaker/boot/things. I was never really good with shoes brands.

"You look fine." I assured her. She nodded and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"Gyae, really. Everything's going to be okay." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled gratefully. It felt a bit odd to comfort an immortal woman that was decades older than me, but it was nice to know that I could help. We turned as there was a crash outside, followed by the sound of an angry australian. Gyae grinned and ran to the door.

"Hey! Eddy!" She called. _Who's Eddy?_ I thought. I then realized that she was referring to Bunnymund. Geez, how much older was this woman? I followed her out to see Gyae hugging 'Eddy' tightly, the Pooka chuckling.

"Missed you too, sis." He said. _Sis? Wow, they're closer than I thought._

"C'mon, to the Pole. Just... a question first." Bunny said. Gyae nodded.

"Why'd you run?" Bunny asked. She sighed and explained the story again. His eyes were wide and he looked downright speechless.

"Well..." He finally said. "That explains a lot."

"I wasn't aware that he didn't know why I ran." Gyae said. Bunny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I dunno what to say, cause saying you did the right thing isn't completely true." Bunny said. She blushed, looking guilty. "But you did the right thing."

"Guys, we should go." I said, looking to the sky nervously. The clouds were darkening and it looked like it was about to rain. I didn't want my wings getting wet.

"You're right." Gyae said. Bunny rubbed her shoulder and she smiled at him slightly. He tapped his foot twice and opened a hole in the ground.

"I'm going to fly." I told them. They nodded at me and they hopped in. A flower closed the tunnel after them. I sighed.

"Good luck." I said to Gyae, even though she was already halfway there. I shot into the sky and flew as fast as I could to the Pole. This would either end well, or horribly. Let's hope for the first.

* * *

_**So, now you know why she's so nervous to see North again. Please review! Oh, and the Miniatures are like Mini Teeth, as in they help Gyae, but they're human and scattered around the world. There aren't as many.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or the characters, only Gyae and Paige and the Miniatures.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-3rd person-**

North's workshop had come to a halt. It was the day that North's fiance had taken to the sky instead of marrying him. The yetis and elves knew not to disturb North as the usually jolly Russian locked himself in his room. Even the other Guardians knew not to annoy him. Sandy sat with said creatures sullenly sat in the kitchen, their hearts not into baking/stealing/eating the cookies. There heads all snapped up as they sensed a long awaited friend. North was to busy blasting heavy metal to feel the difference, ignoring even the feeling in his belly. But he did see the the yetis and elves flying past his door. He stood, dropping his chisel. He left the room, curious as to where the creatures were running, led by the golden Guardian. He followed them up to the Globe Room and froze.

"Hello, Nick. It's been awhile."

"Gyae?"

* * *

**-Gyae POV-**

I smiled meekly, heart fluttering at the sight of the Russian immortal.

"Yeah..." I said, rubbing my neck. The Guardians and creatures hurried out of the room, sensing the awkwardness.

"I see you lost weight." I said, trying to make small talk.

"You noticed?" He said. I nodded. I bit my lip and dropped my gaze. _C'mon, Gyae, pull it together! You're not a teenager, nor have you been for centuries!_

"I-I... I don't know what to say." I finally admitted, returning my white gaze to meet his blue.

"You could say vhy you left." Nick said. I cringed and leaned against the railing that roped around the Globe.

"No interruptions though." I said. He nodded and pulled up a swivel chair, sitting. Always the gentleman, he gestured for me to take the seat across from him, but I stayed by the railing. He gave me his full attention, eyes curious if not hiding pain.

"The day of our wedding, there was a war. I trusted Paige and the Miniatures to take care of protecting the kids, but they needed my help. And well, I felt it in my belly that they needed me." North raised his hand. I nodded to accept his question.

"How could you tell it vasn't nerves?" Nick asked.

"When my signal goes off, it's like butterflies, cramps, and period pain all at once. May I go on?" He nodded. "Anyways, I ignored it most of the ceremony. but when it came down to the 'I Do's... I couldn't ignore it anymore. I knew that I couldn't live with the guilt of letting them die. So, I ran. I saved them, Nick. Every one of them. But when the adrenaline wore off and I finally realized what I had done... I just couldn't face you. I was too ashamed. I..." I bowed my head, eyes watering as I covered my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry, Nick."

"I forgive." He said. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I cried into North's chest, all the guilt and stress from the past century exploding out at once. North raised my chin so that I'd look him in the eye.

"Vhy are you bleeding?" He asked, brushing a thumb over my cut. I winced at the contact to the wound and looked away.

"My job is a little... rough." I said. My ankle was throbbing from using the injured foot and my cut stung.

"Who did this?" He asked. I sighed.

"I was saving a little boy from losing his... innocence. The dad I had saved the kid from had a knife." I summed up. Nick frowned, examining the side of my face.

"You've gone into your Demonic side, haven't you." He asked rhetorically. I blinked, surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"You're on the Naughty List." He said. I smirked, winding my arms around his neck.

"I thought you liked girls on the Naughty List." I said. He laughed, the noise infecting me to giggle. He rested his forehead against mine and we stared into each others eyes.

"Just kiss already, ya gumbies!" Bunnymund called from the hall. We smiled and we did. I hadn't realized how much I had missed Nick until now. From his burly figure to his kind heart. From his wonder-seeking eyes to his deft fingers. And let's just say that he was a good kisser.

"Is it safe for them not to breathe that long?" I heard Tooth say. I pulled back and beamed. Tooth giggled.

"Hey Nick, did she tell you that she wore her wedding dress the whole time she was gone?" Tooth said. I blushed a deep crimson and shot her a look to which she merely shrugged in reply.

"You did?" Nick asked. I nodded and his smile widened.

"Do you think we could try the wedding again?" I asked quietly.

"We have to take down Pitch first." North said solemnly. I gasped.

"Pitch? But I thought-"

"We all did." Tooth said.

"So that's why Moony needs Jack..." I murmured, piecing it all together. I looked at their confused looks and said, "Tooth told me."

"I still think you're pulling ma leg, mate." Bunny said. I frowned before nodding in determination.

"I'll find Jack." I said. I let go of Nick and turned but my ankle screamed out in pain and refused to hold me. I grabbed the railing, grimacing, and said, "Or not."

"Rest tonight. You can find Jack tomorrow when you're healed and rested." Nick said, supporting me. I nodded in agreement, too tired to argue. I must've fallen asleep, because when I awoke, I was in my old room.

* * *

_**Oh god, that was so fluffy. Well, things didn't go down in flames like Gyae thought, and she and Nick are back together. Any sort of feedback is appriciated.**_

_**Disclaimer : I only own Gyae, Paige, and the Miniatures.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
